Mobius High School(a school version)
by sonicfan4life
Summary: this is just a version of what my fan charater will be at school. i'll post more story. thank you for reading. PLEASE RANK AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1:nightmare

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

******Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

******sonic and friends belong to sega.**

******characters you never heard belong to me.**

******MY FIRST FANFIC!:)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	2. Chapter 2:jessica aurora

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

******Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

******sonic and friends belong to sega.**

******characters you never heard belong to me.**

******MY FIRST FANFIC!:)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	3. Chapter 3:mobius high

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

******Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

******sonic and friends belong to sega.**

******characters you never heard belong to me.**

******MY FIRST FANFIC!:)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	4. Chapter 4:new girl

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

******Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

******sonic and friends belong to sega.**

******characters you never heard belong to me.**

******MY FIRST FANFIC!:)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	5. Chapter 5:singer

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

******Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

******sonic and friends belong to sega.**

******characters you never heard belong to me.**

******MY FIRST FANFIC!:)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	6. Chapter 6:Cafeteria scene

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

******Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

******sonic and friends belong to sega.**

******characters you never heard belong to me.**

******MY FIRST FANFIC!:)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	7. Chapter 7:Hunting

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

******Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

******sonic and friends belong to sega.**

******characters you never heard belong to me.**

******MY FIRST FANFIC!:)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	8. Chapter 8:Demonic creatures

**this is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

******Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. chaos and flickys with bite marks, who lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

******sonic and friends belong to sega.**

******characters you never heard belong to me.**

******MY FIRST FANFIC!:)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. " JESSICA HELP!" mothers voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"what's going on?" I thought.

" JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then all of a sudden when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water

.  
I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but noone needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"that new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"dude, who's that?"One of them said.

"I don't know but she sure is cute." And they both laugh down to their classroom.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry sute and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"uh, excuses me."I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange sute with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

" as I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who known's what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"on your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school known's as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

" nice to meet you. "Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8 year old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

" This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turn pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe . I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

" And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Ather's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"not interested. " I said. "I don't like any guy who thanks him can play with any girls hearts."

And took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"is he really going to hit her?"

"he won't do it bet on It."

"she's completely crazy or firkin brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can ran as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing in case you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"all rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel Of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

until my last

Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness

Angel Of Darkness

Don't follow your command

but I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait."I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

they're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

the world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

from turning into a monster

and eating us alive

don't you ever wonder

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

the world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

but I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door. Oh goddess, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing, I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

but I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it, this is pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I did to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breath, what will I say?

Just them a gun shoot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

everyone gasps.

there was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood quite.

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature who turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"calm down sonic." Eggman laughed.


	9. Chapter 9:Vampire

**This is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the whole class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a near by chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mestory. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasen't a lie it's true the way to see the whole aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"not until you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we disscus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. cant say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a near by oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _


	10. Chapter 10: Emerald Rescue

**This is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the whole class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a near by chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mestory. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasen't a lie it's true the way to see the whole aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"not until you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we disscus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. cant say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a near by oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _


	11. Chapter 11: What Happen

**This is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the whole class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a near by chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mestory. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasen't a lie it's true the way to see the whole aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"not until you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we disscus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. cant say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a near by oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _


	12. Chapter 12: Who is she

**This is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the whole class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a near by chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mestory. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasen't a lie it's true the way to see the whole aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"not until you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we disscus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. cant say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a near by oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _


	13. Chapter 13: Wicca 101

**This is just a version of what my character will be in school.**

**Summary: it was just a normal school day for sonic and friends, besides stopping Eggman who is one of the teachers. Until a new girl shows up with a dark secret. Chaos and flicky's with bite marks, which lost a lot of blood, demonic creatures among us. Can sonic and friends help this girl, that friendship can conquer pain. **

**Sonic and friends belong to Sega.**

**Characters you never heard belong to me.**

**MY FIRST FANFIC! :)**

* * *

Chapter one

Nightmare

I don't know where I am there's nothing but darkness." JESSICA HELP!" shouted a voice.

My blood ran could I know that voice… Mother. "MOTHER!" I shouted WERE ARE YOU!?"

I just keep running through a long hallway, sweat running down on me, everything is in slow motion. "JESSICA HELP!" mother's voice shouted again.

My hearts beating hard in my chest I wish I could run faster, but somehow I'm wearing a white gown with an emerald and gold design on it, white slippers, and a gold chain around my head that's surround's my gem. I stop running panting hard.

"What's going on?" I thought.

"JESSICA!" mother's voice cut my thoughts.

I turn around and there was a grow female lavender hedgehog with a white gown with an emerald color design down to her dress her sleeves has a rip design that goes to the top of her shoulder down to the sleeve.

"Mother?" I said.

I ran as fast as I could get to her but the faster I ran the farther she gets then suddenly when I was about to grab her a claw went right through her chest.

"HACK!" mother sputter.

I stared in horrid for what I'm seeing right be hid her was a bloody colored demon how was grinning with his hideous razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah, my lovely wife you see what happens when you interfere with my plans" laugh the demon.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up finding myself drench in my sweat, tears raining down my eyes, tangled in a blanket, my alarm beeping.

I sign "This is the twelfth times this week".

I got out of bed and turn off my alarm.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Jessica aurora

If you're wondering who I am I'll tell you. I'm Jessica aurora I just turn 15 years old two weeks ago, species: hedgehog and half demonic vampire, eye color: dark lavender, skin color: pale lilac, muzzle: peach.

I have long wavy hair that goes down my thighs only if I have it tied it actually reaches to my feet this what I get for not cutting for fourteen years, a dark lavender oval shape gem on the top of my head, and on my left arm there's my birthmark a black flame like tentacles that stops to my shoulder and forearm.

Anyway it's been two weeks since the accident of what happen to my mother I rather not talk about it. I came to this world to hide from my father don't ask why and where do I come from. I got my bathrobe and headed to my bathroom, twenty minutes later I'm out of the shower smelling like rose-water.

I got my new school uniform lying on my now fix bed I scan my room and sense Mary's faint aura my new maid the many perks of benign a princess but no one needs to know that. look at my uniform I had my custom-made before I was about to go to school I look at the uniforms the girls where a short blue skirt, a white button shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, I couldn't wear something so girly so I had my made it's now a black sectary style skirt with a black wool sweater that has a white-collar and button sleeves.

I put on black pantyhose, black finger-less gloves that has the golden and black ring on it that counsels my powers, and loafer's to go with it, put the uniform on, and dried my hair. I saw my hair clip on my dresser mirror. Perfect I thought. Why did I put it in the mirror? I can't look at myself on the mirror because I won't see a whole person just a puppet to her two broken souls.

"Air bring it to me." I said.

A rush of air-filled the room as the air surrounded the hair clip it lifted out of the dresser into jess' hand. I look at the hair clip mother gave me I founded in the backpack before I even came to this world. It had the Wicca symbol carved on a stone with a black term and two ribbons around it, with seven different color gem's on the point of the star two in the middle, the first gem was red representing fire, the second was blue representing water, the third was yellow representing air, the fourth was green representing earth, the fifth was white representing spirit, the two in the middle were cyan and violet representing light and darkness.

These seven elements makes are family powerful which making me control all seven of them. I don't bother brushing my hair it never gets tangled thanks to the rose-water so I put it on, I fixed the two hair bangs that goes the side of my face, got my backpack and headed towards the door to the dining room.

My house was a mansion about nine thousand acres (don't ask) it was o.k. I suppose it had everything I need to entertained myself leave it to mother for being ready. A wave of sadness hit me I shook myself not to cry.

"Is everything all right Miss. Aurora?" said a voice.

I stop shaking and saw a red-orange mouse with brown eyes surrounded by an indigo aura meaning she's worried, Mary my new maid.

"Yes I'm fine" I said "just first day of school jitters." I smiled but I know I'm not fooling anyone with my smile its fake.

Mary smiled back her aura was now a light blue meaning she's relieved.

"Well, nothing like breakfast can cure for that come on." Mary said.

Jess followed her.

"That new uniforms of yours miss. Aurora is just darling" said Mary.

"Oh, uh thank you Mary" I said.

I don't see how the uniform is darling compare to her maid outfit it looks the same beside the frilly design on hers. I headed to the dining hall pull out a chair and out came Stacey the chief with a plate of pancakes and the other a syrup bottle.

"There you go miss. Aurora nothing but a well balance breakfast to start the day." Said Stacey.

Stacey was an old plump lime color cat with blue eyes, with a big heart wearing a baby blue apron, slippers, a neon yellow dress, and a chief hat surrounded by a bright yellow aura meaning she's happy as always.

"Thank you Miss. Stacey." I said to the old cat.

I pour syrup on my pancakes and eat. Once I sip my last drop of coffee I grab my backpack and headed outside.

"Have a great first day of school Miss. Aurora." Cheered Mary while put away my plate.

"I'll try." I said and headed to the door.

It was a nice Thursday September morning I walk down the stairs to see Charles my driver waiting at the limo.

"Good day Miss. Aurora." Said Charles.

"Good day." I said while Charles opens the limo door.

Charles was a middle age tan hamster with olive eyes wearing a black driver suit and hat surrounded by a blue aura meaning he's calm.

"Mobius high here we come." Charles Said.

I didn't pay attention I didn't feel like in a good mood so I just stick my headphones in my ears and listen to" Misery Business" from Paramour it seems like the perfect song to match my mood. He put the limo in drive and headed to the gates into the driveway. I just lean-to the window and look at the middle class houses that were different shapes, color, and style.

Mobius high was like nine miles away from my house I think, I was a little nervous not because I'm scared I won't fit in (o.k. maybe that) but I'm scared if the students well find out how I am besides being a princess from another dimension who's hiding from her demon father isn't hard to figure out it's my craving I'm worrying about so far I drink a little of my "medicine" to keep me o.k. from not biting anyone of the students and faculty in the neck.

Goddesses help me! I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it all out just avoid everyone, don't talk to them, don't look at them, don't touch them if necessary, this is your first day of school oh, how am I kidding this is my first time ever being in a school!".

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a huge brick building with a sign saying MOBIUS HIGH SCHOOL, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE! Charles put the limo in park got out of the car and opens my door. I look at the sign again, WERE DREAMS COME TRUE I find that hard to believe.

"I will pick you up at three o' clock miss. Aurora." Charles Said.

"Very well" I said.

As I watch him put the limo in drive and ride off to the driveway. I look at the school again it's just an old brick building about two story's high I believe, about five hundred acres. I walk to the school door's try to open it but I stop dead in my tracks I'm too nervous to go in, I'm sweating, I can't breathe.

Is it too late to go back? I thought.

This is ridiculous I'm freaking out of going to school in another world, snap out of it mother raise you better than this, I took a deep breath and do something that always calm my nerves calling the emerald gods.

" Arabia goddesses of the yellow emerald air , Poseidon god of the blue emerald water, Vulcan god of the red emerald fire, Gaea goddesses of the green emerald earth, Aether god of the white emerald spirit, Hades god of the violet emerald darkness, Thea goddesses of the cyan emerald light, hear me, calm my spirit with your great power."

I felt the power of spirit, light, and darkness, the warm heat of fire, the pleasant smell of the ocean and spring flowers, surrounded by air which lifted my hair I felt my spirit lifted from the negative energy that was consuming me.

"Thank you, you can leave." I said and they did.

I look back at the door let's just get this over with I thought how knows, maybe everything will be all right? But why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? I open the door.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Mobius high

I walk throw the stack blue locker's toke a left in the hallway I say two students walking out of the office both boy's wearing their school uniform a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt. They look at me I ignore them and walk right pass them to the office I sense their aura.

"Dude, who's that?" One of them said.

"I don't know, but she sure is cute." They laugh and went to class.

Ugh what simpletons I thought.

I walk into the office and saw an elderly brow raccoon with a cherry suet and glasses typing her aura was a depressing gray meaning she's stress because of the extra work she's been handed.

Poor thing I thought.

"Uh, excuses me." I said.

"Huh." She said "oh, you must be the new student Jessica Aurora right?" she said.

"Yes." I said.

"Well is nice to meet you I'm Miss. Pearl the school's sectary." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back but feel completely hollow.

"Miss. Vanilla is waiting for you in her office." She pointed be hid her.

"Thank you." I said as I walk to the principal's office.

I open the door there sit a cream rabbit with long ears and brow bangs she was wearing an orange suet with a long white skirt writing she had a metallic silver aura around her meaning she's nurturing as I read more of her aura it turns out she has a daughter that goes to this school.

She look up, "ah, you must be the new student Jessica how nice to meet you I'm Miss. Vanilla the principal." She said.

I took a seat as she said her aura change to a horrible gray now meaning pity.

"As I read your profile you seen to be a good child but I want to know how you are doing since the accident?".

"I-I'm fine, everything is fine." I said.

She's the only one who knows what happen on my birthday. Pull yourself together you can get through this. She studied me a bit then a bell ring.

"Oh, first period ended wait just a sec." she open a file. "This is your schedule, rouge is waiting for you outside she'll show you around the school." She said as I took the schedule.

I look at her aura again who ever this rouge is it's seems she's popular with the boys at this school. I walk out of there.

"Good luck." pearl Said.

"O.k." I said as I open the door to the hallway.

"Ah, so you're the new girl." A flirty-like voice said.

I turn around and gasp; now I know why this girl is so popular with the boy's she gorgeous. Rouge was a 17-year-old bat with snow-white fur, a perfect tan that complements her sapphire eyes, she's wearing blue eye shadow and pink lip-stick, wearing the girls uniform with white boots with a pink heart on the end, apparently the blue skirt seems to be shorter showing a bit of her legs thank goddesses she's wearing knee-high socks, but the white button shirt seems to be a bit too tight on her showing a bit of cleavage.

Is that even school policy!? I Though.

Wow I hate to tell all the boys in this school that she has a crush on a boy name knuckles.

"Uh, yes I'm Jessica aurora." I said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm rouge." Rouge said." Welcome to Mobius high, were dreams come true."

I just look at her bewildered.

"I know corny much but its are school's Monde, come on I'll show you around the school." Rouge offered.

We walk down the hallway.

"On your left is the science room, on your right there's the English room, the Spanish and math room is upstairs to the left and right."

We kept walking passing down the hallway avoiding everyone how hurries up to their classroom several of the boy's who pass us keep eyeing on rogue in very wrong way there aura's are red meaning they want her badly.

"I know want what you're thinking." Rouge said cutting my thoughts.

"How come I'm letting this entire guy's eyeing me like that." Rouge said.

I nodded.

"Well if this some sorted guy I like can ask me out I'll be glad to tell the boy's to back off, but it's a lot more fun watching him get jealous that I'm getting a lot of attention from him." Rouge giggled.

I don't see how that's funny but I'm not judging she is how she is. The late bell ring, now were the only students left, I just kept following rouge I read her aura to see where we going it looks like she's taking me outside the school to the hanging grounds.

"Uh, rouge shouldn't you be in class?" I said.

"Nope free period the many perks of having a friend's mom the principal." Rouge said. "Come on I'll introduce you to my friends."

I stop.

Rouge looks back "what's wrong." Rouge said. "You o.k."

No I'm not o.k. this is not how I wanted things to turn out, I just wanted to avoid people not meet them I thought. But I couldn't say that she's been nice to show me around it's the least I can do to thank her.

"Sorry, just nervous." I said.

Rouge smiled her aura understanding.

"It's o.k. you won't be the new girl long you'll make friends in no time come on." Rouge smiled.

FRIENDS

That thought echo in my head I felt a pleading in my heart, no you can't make friends you'll know what will happen if someone find out about you, so I ignore the aching feeling in my chest and walk on to meet rouge's friends. I have to stay alone anyone how gets close to me will suffer from him I can't afforded that I have to stay alone.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

New girl

It was a peaceful morning outside the school, ten blue benches stack in a neat row one of the benches was filled with eight students' wearing their uniforms five boys and three girls, four hedgehogs, one echidna, a fox, a rabbit, and a cat.

These were the heroes of Mobius Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Miles "Tails" prower, Cream the rabbit, Amy rose, Blaze the cat. We're all getting together to discuss their plan apparently Dr. Eggman is one of the teacher's of their school knows as professor. Robot, up to no good as usual, but hasn't made a move in two months, so it's now or never they were ready if one of their friends wasn't running late (rouge).

"Man, what's taking rouge so long." Knuckles complained.

"Aww is someone missing his girlfriend." Sonic teased.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" knuckles yelled while trying to strangle sonic.

"They're at it again." Shadow sign looking annoyed at the noise there making.

"I think this is their tenth time this week." Silver said.

"Relax everyone rouge is just showing the new girl around." Blaze said.

That's when knuckles stop trying to kill sonic, "wait, you mean she's here already?" Knuckles ask.

"Yes, rouge was called out to show her around." Blaze said.

"Cream why didn't you tell us?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I was busy with my history paper." Cream apologized.

"What's her name?" shadow asks.

"Mama said Jessica Aurora, she's 15, and that's all she wouldn't say anything else." Cream said.

"Wait, your mom just wouldn't say anything else?" tails ask.

"That doesn't sound like her at all." Sonic said.

"I know, mama has been acting weird when I ask about the new girl." Cream reasoned "I feel like she's hiding something about her."

That made everyone stops and wonders, Vanilla always told them everything if something is going on in their school she would never lie to them not even her own daughter cream.

"Hey guys." Shouted a voice.

Out of their thoughts they say rouge coming towards them with a girl they never seen before, immediately they know she was the new girl.

What in Isis name? I thought.

I saw rouge's friends apparently the three hedgehogs, lavender cat, and red echidna were connected to the emeralds making a major problem for me.

What is this, why would mother send me to the chaos dimension with the chaos wielder and mother emeralds guardian, and the sol wielder is here as will! I thought. Stay calm don't let them suspect you, remember you made a promise to mother I can't tell anyone who my family are even if they're there the god's chosen.

As we went closer to the table I begins to feel really uneasy hoping I won't lose my breakfast, we got closer and closer until I can see their features.

"Sorry I'm late guy's I was showing Jessica around." rouge Said.

I look at them and they look at me with a smile, their aura's seen normal if stopping a mad scientist taking over their world count's normal, hmm apparently this knuckles boy has a crush on rouge as will HA ironic.

"Guy's this is Jessica Aurora, Jessica these are my friends." Rouge greeted.

"This is Amy rose." Rouge pointed to a 12-year-old pink hedgehog with jade eyes wearing the girls uniform a blue skirt with a white button shirt with a black ribbon with a red headband and Go-go boots, whose aura was a bright pink meaning a romantic relation apparently she's madly in love with the blue chaos wielder but he doesn't seem to be comfortable with this.

"Nice to meet you." Amy smiled.

"This is cream the rabbit." Rouge pointed to an adorable 6-year-old cream rabbit with brown eyes whose ears reach down to her little legs also wearing the girl's uniform with orange-yellow shoes, her aura is yellow meaning she's playful, creative, and kind.

"Hello." Cream giggled.

"This is Blaze the cat." Rouge pointed to a 14-year-old lavender cat with yellow eyes wearing the girl's uniform with a red band holding her ponytail, her aura was on fire meaning she's a fire elemental and a princess from the sol dimension, making her my cousin in royalty.

"Greetings." Blaze said.

"Now that's the girls let me introduce you to the boys." Rouge said.

"This is miles prower but we call him Tails." Rouge pointed to an 8-year-old two tail yellow fox with sky blue eyes wearing the boys a blue jacket and jeans with a black shirt and red and white shoes, his aura is an orange-yellow color meaning he's intelligent and scientific.

"Hi." Tails said.

"This is knuckles the echidna." Rouge giggled at the 16-year-old red echidna with violet eyes, his aura was a clear red meaning he's powerful and energetic but now it has turned pink whenever rouge is around.

Hmm I begging to think this crush is more serious than I believe. I thought.

"Hey." Knuckles said.

"And I'm sure you already know who these three are." Said rouge pointing at the 15-year-old blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, the ageless black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes wearing his uniform all black, and the 14-year-old silver hedgehog with golden eyes, all three auras are gold meaning power.

So these are the chaos wielder apparently they know there granted by the gods but they don't know their called that. I thought.

"I believe their sonic, shadow, and silver the hedgehogs the ones everyone in this school keeps mentioning." I said.

Remembering back at the hallway there was so any people whispering about these people.

"Yeah, pretty much." rouge Said.

I look at them back again.

"So you're the famous Jessica everyone is now talking about." Teased sonic.

"What?" I said. "People are talking about me."

Perfect just when I thought I couldn't be the center of attention to this school. I thought.

"Nothing bad just about your appearance and that strange-looking necklace you got there." sonic Said.

I look at my amulet it was the same as my hair clip silver Wiccan star with seven different color gems hang on a black ribbon.

"It's a gift from my mother." I said then shutting my mouth.

Why did I tell them that?

"It's really pretty can I see it please." Ask cream.

I clutch my amulet I never taken it off or give it to someone, mother give this to me right before she died on my birthday it's the only thing that comforts me the thought of it being taken away from me terrifies me I clutch it harder. They were all staring at me looking confuse I'm starting to sweat believing they think I'm a freak.

"Its o.k. if you don't want to I understands." Cream said.

I look at the cream rabbit surprise she didn't think I was a freak like the other children from my kingdom when I was her age the memory of the bullies pick on me and throwing rocks at me came to me I shook it off I can't be held back of the past focus.

"I'm sorry it's just I never token this off or given it to someone before it's the only thing I have of my family." I shut my mouth but to late the last words came right out.

They all look confuse try to understand what did I mean the only thing of my family; I try to think something fast to say then a bell ring.

"Uh, excuse me I have to go." I said and ran as fast as I could to get away from then.

What is happening to me I never confess to anyone about my problems it's the sun you were outside the sun affects you. I told myself. But still something about them scares me my heart had a strange feeling when I was with them but it was warm and comforting like mother…. Snap out of it there just people who are connected to the emeralds just avoid then and everything will be fine I told myself I look at my schedule.

3rd period: Mobius History: Professor: Robot. Professor: Robot?

I thought isn't that the mad scientist who's actually name Dr. Eggman who's trying to take over this world?

Hmm this Doctor could mean trouble for everyone I should be careful and judging by the auras from the chaos wielder he's a dark aura who drains the emeralds power.

The thought of someone harming the gods made my blood boil I can't stand someone using the emeralds power for evil that's not what their for. I sigh and hurried to class I'll figure something out to protect the gods from Dr. Eggman.

As I hurried to the classroom the bell ring I sit down to the first desk closes to the door students were settling down then came the teacher. A large bald egg-shape man, with a brow mustache wearing a lab coat, glasses, and black boots settle down to his desk getting out some papers. As I look around no one know how he really is except.

WHAT THE HADES! I thought, as I saw sonic and his friends sitting at the back seats there auras intense.

Wow they really hate him I thought. I look back at the scientist his aura was a horrible ugly black color swirling like spiders immediately I knew that means evil I haven't seen aura like that since my father…No focus remember he harms the gods.

"Good day class it looks like theirs a new student among us." the professor Said.

All eyes headed to my direction which makes me completely uncomfortable I look down avoiding their eyes.

poor jess sonic thought I look at him Sonics aura was a pale blue meaning sympathy all their aura was pale.

"Would you please stand and introduce yourself." Eggman Said.

I look back at him his aura was amusing hoping I would make a complete fool out of myself.

And I thought him draining the gods made me hate him even more. I thought.

But I'm not a fool I was taught better than that so I stood up and cleared my throat.

"My name is Jessica Aurora it's nice to meet you all." I said and sit down.

Apparently I surprise him I wouldn't sound so confident thank you Vulcan, now sonic and his friend auras were amuse.

"Well then now that's taken care of let's move on to a new topic, tell me does anyone know what's Mobius greatest treasure." Eggman said.

Nobody answer they were all blank but knuckles aura was rising knowing the answer and so do I.

"Well apparently all of you need a refresher course Mobius greatest treasure is the chaos and master emerald." Eggman answer.

Still nobody care and look at him blankly but sonic and his friends auras are completely high alert.

What is egghead doing? Sonic thought.

I read Eggman's aura more which finding out the answer of what I need.

"Over millions of years ago the emeralds came here to this world some say gods of the emeralds brought down the emeralds here because of the abuse of the master emerald." Eggman lectured.

"Or there were here to protect their controller to destroy the ones who want to abuse than."

OF ALL THE FOOLISH THINGS TO SAY! I thought.

I really wanted to yell at his smart-aura face that the gods brought the emeralds to this dimension to protect them from the abusers from my dimension but that would really revealed myself so I just keep my mouth shut and wrote down his ridiculous theory but someone's aura was distracting me it was a male and his aura was red as blood swirling with black meaning anger I knew it was Knuckles guardian of mother emerald.

I turn around and saw him writing down what Eggman was saying he look calm on the outside but on the inside reminded me my aunt Evana's anger when she found out I was bullied by the local boy's of my mother's kingdom.

Yikes and I thought Evana was scary. I thought.

"So class I have an announcement to make." Eggman said.

All the students look up from the notes they were writing down, Sonic's aura intense again.

"I need someone to help me with a special project I'm building this Saturday, whoever's help me receives a special award." Eggman laugh wickedly.

Everyone groan nobody wanted to help him not even the award spark their interest.

Ha good luck finding someone to help you Eggman. Sonic thought while leaning back his chair it also seems the others were thinking the same.

I raise my hand and said. "Professor. Robot I would like to help you with your project."

Apparently that cause sonic to fall of his chair and the others looking at me with their mouth open like I have lost my mind.

"Sonic I would like it if you wouldn't break the chairs." Eggman said, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said, still staring at me.

But I didn't pay attention to neither of them or anyone else if they were blessed with Aether god of spirit (a.k.a. white emerald) they would all see his project has something to do with Aether's brother Poseidon (blue emerald) is in the clutches of the mad scientist I must find a way to help him as is my destiny. The bell rang I went to the professor's desk and ask what time should I come.

"Oh come around in 9 O' clock am and thank you so much for your help Miss. Aurora." Eggman said sweetly.

But his aura said. Ha this girl doesn't know what she's in for Eggman thought.

Neither do you fool I thought.

And went out of the classroom as I walk down the hallway I senses a male present coming towards me it wasn't sonic or the others but an arm went around my waist I look up and saw the boy how call me cute.

"Hey there." He said. "Names Chad quarterbacks of Mobius high." (Translation: major ego) Giving me a charming smile.

I look at the 16-year-old copper color dog with blue eyes he seem nice but I have to be a complete imbecile to not see his true nature, his aura says he's nothing but a cocky and arrogant fool who loves to find any girl how would satisfy him. I grab his arm and give it back to him.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't like any guy who thinks he can play with any girls hearts."

I took off but he grab my arm.

"Whoa, no need to hurry I'm just being a gentleman and showing you around." He said while putting his arm around me again.

GENTLEMAN MY AURA! I thought.

This boy is seriously irritating me.

"Look why don't you go flirt with someone else before I do anything I going to regret." I said threading.

Apparently that made him and his goons who were following us laugh.

"Watch out Chad I think you might have a feisty one." Said a robin.

"Don't worry mark I like then feisty." Said Chad.

Now my blood is starting to boil these fools don't know how their dealing with I felt his hand rubbing me and kept going down to my thighs so I shove towards his idiotic friends which made him and then to crash each other (you got to love demonic strength).

"HEY!" They shouted but I keep on walking I'm starting to make a scene a couple of students were starting to watch.

I felt arms coming towards me so I grab Chad's and Mark's arms before they can touch me and shove them to the lockers their arms behind their backs and them facing the lockers. The others were just looking at me their faces shock of what I just done.

"LET US GO YA FREAK!" they both shouted while trying to escape me but I kept pressing them hard to the lockers.

"Listen what I have to say." I spit venom at them. "You ever try to touch me again I swear I will rip your guts out and knitted into sweaters!" I shouted, pushing them to their friends.

Now there was a crowd staring at me with their mouths open thinking I'm crazy or brave (probably both). They got themselves up staring at me with anger in their eyes.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Chad said, angrily.

"Oh, are you going to hit me, ha I like to see you try." I snickered.

He had his fist ready to hit but all the students staring at us were pressuring him.

"Is he really going to hit her?"

"He won't do it bet on It."

"She's completely crazy or fricking brave?"

All their responses were affecting him so he just spit the floor and walk off followed by his goon's, that's when the bell ring which made the audience hurried to their next class.

Will that have gone smoothly I thought.

I grab my backpack that fell to the floor and saw a pair of white boots with hearts on the tips, red Go-go boots, and an orchid color heels with a white strip across it. I look up and saw Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze staring at me with a surprise looks at their faces.

I straighten and stared at them wondering how long they been watching I swear I was blushing because my cheeks felt warm they couldn't stop looking at me so there was only one thing left to do RUN LIKE HADES!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

SINGER

"WAITE!" yelled sonic.

But I just keep running I didn't want to see any of them. But I felt Sonics aura coming front of me normally that would make me crash at him but I'm not normal, my strength isn't, my speed, craving, and sight there not normal.

I can see where I'm going my demonic speed helps me see it. I can see everything going in slow-motion, I can run as fast as sonic and shadow I believe, While sonic just see's everything going by a blur. I doge to the left running as fast I could but keep it under control so I won't go overboard.

"What the?" sonic said when he seem me past him.

"How did she?" shadow said.

I didn't stop running I headed to my next class which I'm looking forward too. I stop at the chorus class and enter just in time for the tardy bell, as I enter the classroom was just a stage filled with students readying themselves, no desks just a stage with red velvet curtains on the sides and middle, projection lights on the ceiling, a purple rabbit with red glasses was fixing the lights from the controllers right next to the stage, on the left side on the stage was a desk with pictures and scattered paper, must be the teacher I guessed.

As I took a few steps the students spotted me some where the audience that stayed and watch the show of me and Chad, they were whispering that I couldn't hear but I could read their auras.

"That's her?" one asks.

"Yeah the girl who give Chad and Mark a thrashing." One answer.

"She's cute but I would lose the gothic style." Another said.

I stop and look at the floor I really felt horrible how am I suppose to fit in if I'm the girl how trashes stupid football players. I sigh I thought chorus class would help me sing my heart out and fit in, I really like to sing ever since I keep hearing my mother and aunts sing together. The door open out came a blonde rabbit with her hair in a braid, wearing a pink blouse with white tights, pink ballet slippers, and pink glasses to go with her outfit even her eyes were pink.

"MORNING CLASS!" sang the rabbit.

"Morning Miss. Song." The students responded.

"How's ready to sing to the world?" again sing Miss. Song.

Eesh, even her aura is bright and cheerily. I thought.

Some of the students responded others look at my way causing Miss. Song to turn to my direction.

"Well, hello there what's your name?" ask Miss. Song.

"Uh, Jessica Aurora." I answer nervously.

"Ah, your that new girl miss. Vanilla told me about I love your last name aurora It feels so magical but mysterious." Miss. Song giggled.

I really don't know how she thinks my name is magical sure I practice magic so I could get better at it but still?

"Tell me, do you love to sing?" ask Miss. Song.

"Yes, I love to sing but I never sing in a chorus before." I answer.

"Well it's because you haven't tried yet, but since you're new I need to hear you sing if you have the right stuff." Said miss. Song.

The right stuff? I thought.

"Very well, what do you want me to sing?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not those teachers how tells you what to do I want you to sing a song you like but at longs it's appropriated." Said miss. Song.

So I read I thought.

"So what song are you going to sing for us?"

I think for a moment I never sing in front of other people before, besides my family this will be a challenge. So I decided Angel of Darkness from Alex C.

"All rightly students please get off the stage for miss. Aurora to perform for us." Said miss. Song cheerfully.

As they were all off I got at the center of stage were a microphone was placed, miss. Song got a chair and place herself right in front of the stage while the students were behind her watching me. I grab my phone searched the song and place it at the speakers.

"You may begin when you feel like you're ready." Said miss. Song.

I took a deep breath focusing my heart to do all the singing for me, and let it all out.

"I'm ready." I answer. And the speakers were turn on.

Angel of Darkness

Angle of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

Will leave behind

And I will fight

The love is lost

Beauty and light

Have vanished from

Garden of delight

The dreams are gone

Midnight has come

The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

Hunt goes on

Deep in the night

Time to pray

Down on your knees

You can't hide from the

Eternal light

Until my last

Breath

I will fight... (I will fight)

Now realize

The stars they die

Darkness has

Fallen in paradise

But well be strong

And we will fight

Against the

Creatures of the night

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight tell the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

As the music stop so did I and I felt something has been lifted out of me it has always been like that when I sing. Then I heard Clapping cutting my thoughts.

"That was just amazing miss. Aurora." Said miss. Song, excitedly.

She was clapping like mad the other students were just awed struck never expecting I could sing, not exactly the first time.

"Uh, thank you." I said. "You are so totally in the chorus, but atlas you have to wait next week in order for you to be a full member." Sign miss. Song.

"That's fine, I could wait." I said.

Next week is only two days away. (Thursday).

"Oh, good you can spend some time practicing in here while we go to the roof of the school and sing to the world." Sang miss. Song. "Come along my songbirds let's go."

She and the students were heading to the stairs behind the stage where the exit sigh door. As they left I was alone in the classroom, it had a strange silence not like eerie silence but like someone is going to jump at you any second silence.

Oh well. I thought.

Might as well practice, I scroll down my song list and found 'Monster' from Paramore. I always prefer songs that have strong emotions of life or feelings, as the song was on I close my eyes and let my heart sing.

You were my conscience

So solid now you're like water

And we started drowning

Not like we'd sink any farther

But I let my heart go

It's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

And come back for the hope

That you've stolen

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

I'm only human

I've got a skeleton in me

But I'm not the villain

Despite what you're always preaching

Call me a traitor

I'm just collecting your victims

They're getting stronger

I hear them calling (calling, calling)

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Now that you're gone

The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions

Well I liked attention

We're not always knowing the answers

You're gonna lose it

You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

I'll stop the whole world

I'll stop the whole world

From turning into a monster

And eating us alive

Don't you ever wonder?

How we survived?

Well, now that you're gone

The world is ours

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" yelled a cheering voice, causing me to shriek and fall off the stage.

I landed on my back trying to focus what just happen I never let anyone sneak up on me before I thought maybe I should learn how to sense auras when I'm distracted.

"Oh my god, are you o.k.?"

I look up and saw Amy rose, and along with everyone else.

"Yes, but you gave me quiet a scare." I answered.

"Here."

I look up and saw Sonic's hand stretch out for me. I took it and got to my feet.

"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to you, but we heard you sing and we were just." Said Amy while trying to figure out what to say next.

"amazed." blaze Finish.

"Yeah, we never though you could sing like that." Amy Said amazed.

"Well its nothing to be amazed this is a chorus class there's a lot other people how can sing." I informed.

"We know but the way you sing is, I don't know emotional." rouge Said.

I just look at them I never thought my singing could be emotional.

"Uh, thank you I guess." I said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

But I already know the answer.

"Oh, we uh wanted to warn you." Amy Said.

"Warn me, do you mean the two football players don't worry I can handle them." I insured them.

But they just look at me the girls with worry expiration, the guys were intense.

"That's not it even though those two did deserve that." Blaze said.

Now it's time to play the act.

"No, then what do you want to warn me?" I said, trying to end this conversation.

"Professor. Robot, he's not a really professor." Tails insured me.

When I was about to ask the bell ring.

"Oh for the love, worse timing ever!" Amy yelled.

The choir class was coming down, I got my phone and backpack but shadow had it.

"Uh, can I have my backpack please?" I ask.

He just shook his head.

"No, we need to talk to you." Shadow said. "Come on."

He grabs my arm and headed out the doors.

"Hey." I said. "Let me."

Before I finish he began to run. Everything was all a blur, I don't remember getting out of the classroom all I know that we were on the school roof.

"Couldn't you gave us a warning when you kidnap someone shadow?" sonic ask while he arrive.

"Figure someone like you couldn't keep up." Shadow laughed.

"Watch it shad." Sonic warn.

But I was hardly paying attention to them the sun was high above us making trouble for me I hate sunlight it always been a nuisance to me the hot rays where pouring on me even I put sun reflect potion on the harmful rays where burning my skin the sun has always been a weakness to me.

The sun was at the south direction, ironic that's were fire is usually located so I headed to the west direction where water was located and stayed on the shade of the roof door.

Oh goddesses, why do I have to be weaken by the sun I thought.

"Ugh, why do guys always have to run, some of us don't run you know."

I saw rouge and everyone arriving apparently there a little tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, but don't tell me, shadow was the one how kidnap jess." Sonic protested.

"Don't you think you overreacted shadow?" silver said.

"She would have left then we won't be able to tell her that she's endangering herself and the school." Shadow proclaimed.

"Speaking of jess, where is she?" knuckles ask.

"I'm over here." I said leaning against the roof doors wall. "What are you doing over there?" blaze ask.

"I don't like the sunlight." I answered.

They all just look at me like I was crazy I don't blame them.

"What's wrong with sunlight?" tails ask.

"I just really hate the feeling of the rays on me, too much sunlight is bad for you, you know." I said.

"But don't you think sunshine is warm and nice like a warm towel out of the dryer." Cream said cheerfully.

"Nope, I always avoid sunlight since as long as I could remember." I said.

"Wow, so you're like a vampire?" sonic teased.

Oh you have no idea I thought.

"Seriously sonic, don't you think that's a little ridiculous." Blaze said, disbelieve.

"I'm just playing; I know there is no such thing as vampire." Sonic said.

I would think twice if I were you I thought.

"Alright we're here to talk to Jessica remember or are you guys still talking about mythological creatures?" shadow ask, annoyed.

"Oh right, jess you can't go help the professor on Saturday, o.k." sonic warned.

"What, why not?" I ask, disbelieved.

"Because that's not a real teacher, he's actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman how's trying to take over the world by the powers of the emeralds he lectured." Tails said.

"And he has one of the emeralds we think, but he needs a lot of supplies for whatever he's planning to do." Blaze chimed in.

"Also he will use you for whatever diabolical scenes he'll come up with." Silver proclaimed.

"Trust us we been fighting him for a long time." Amy said.

I just look at them disbelieving so I can fool them I already know how he really is but they can't know that I have to make everyone think I'm just a regular girl (will sort of regular) so I just did one thing they couldn't believe I laugh.

They all just stood there disbelieving, I'm actually laughing at them.

"I'm sorry but that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." I laughed. "A mad scientist, taking over the world, Ha priceless."

I keep laughing trying to fool them which is working because shadows aura has gone to a complete bloody red color.

"You don't believe us?" silver asks.

"Am I supposed to believe that, but I'll anent that was a pretty good joke." I said, trying to stop laughing.

"So basically you think it's a joke that we just made up just to spit you." Shadow said, angrily.

That got my attention.

"Will, a mad scientist trying to use me for diabolical propose seems a little ridiculous." I said.

That made shadow a little piss, but he was already pissed.

"Look we know it sounds crazy, but we're telling the truth he is crazy and he is going to hurt you if you meet him on Saturday." Sonic warn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you, do you have any proof?" I ask.

"Oh trust us we have a lot of proof when it comes to egghead." Knuckles said.

"Pleased jess we're telling the truth you're going to get yourself hurt, how knows what awful thinks Eggman will do to you." Cream pleaded.

I just stare at her, her aura a serious blue with concerned, but I have to go and save Poseidon.

I sign

"Look I appreciate your concerned but this little joke has gone long enough I already made my decision I'm going to help the professor." I said adding a tone.

They took the hint they really think I can't believe them. A moment of silence and shadow sign to break it.

"This is pointless, she's not going to believe us, why bother her she isn't worth are time." Shadow said, darkly.

"Shadow!" sonic yelled.

But I ignored him I'm attention was on shadow the way he sounded made me feel awful but also angry. The wind was now swirling a little roughly matching my mood, how in the Hades does this guy think he is even he is the chaos wielder I don't care I'm not going to be talk like that.

"In Isis name who do think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly stepping closer to shadow so we're eye wind was now swirling like crazy.

"Huh, what's going on?" blaze said.

Everyone eyed the wind it was surrounding us.

I sign "forget it; this **is** pointless I'm not wasting my time with a bunch of crazy people."

I storm out and head to the door. I ignored sonic and shadows auras fighting on the roof everyone one of them don't mean nothing to me I will save Poseidon on my own risk even if it means I have to take it by force.

They were kind to you said the good in me.

I stop and sign, they were nice and rouge did help me around the school, and what did I do to show my gratitude I told them they were crazy. Now the guilty feeling was consuming my heart, I kept walking I'll figure something out right after I save the chaos emerald.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Cafeteria scene

It seems the hours have gone pretty quickly. The bell rang for lunch time; I gathered my things and headed to the cafeteria. Apparently the tables were outside, perfect, just when I thought I had enough sunshine for one day. I thought. I grab my lunch bag out of my backpack and headed outside. Suddenly a painful wave of hunger hit me.

"Ugh" I said clutching my heart.

Apparently a half of a tea-cup of blood didn't satisfy my hunger. Come on I thought just keep walking you have blood in your thermal. I took a deep breath and let Arabia heal me with her pleasant air, and let it out.

It help me a little but the huger is still there I keep walking and saw sonic and his friends at the center at a table in the hanging grounds I look away now my hunger is mix with guilt, I look around to find an empty table, all of them were filled with students talking and laughing having a good time with friends, that just made me feel even worse I turn to the left and saw an empty table next to a giant oak tree.

Perfect I thought.

I headed toward it ignoring the eyes of everyone watching me when suddenly I heard.

"Hey, new girl with the tacky necklace." Shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw a light blue poodle with lime-green eyes, curly hair, wearing the girl's uniform that was a little too tight and short, red lipstick, eye shadow, and heels. Next to her was an orange-yellow cat with brown eyes, a short hair cut that goes to her shoulders, purple glasses, eye shadow, lipstick and heels, and again same tight and short uniform. And the other was a fuchsia mongoose with red velvet eyes, straight hair, pink lipstick, eye shadow and heels, and the too tight and short uniform. But that wasn't what got my attention, the poodles aura had my attention and it was red as blood she was angry, angry at me.

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse I thought.

"Yes, may I help you?" I said.

She came a little closer and her friends follow her they were inches away from me now.

"Are you the skank that give my boyfriend a thrashing?" she said, darkly.

In all my life I been called a lot of things a freak, a lost cause, a nightmare, a monster, and a disaster, but I have never been called a skank before and I'm not going to be called one today.

I straighten and said "if you mean the quarterback then yes, you need to show him some personal space."

That made her even more pissed.

"Look, I don't care who you are even you're the schools biggest attraction I'm not going to let a freak like you humiliate my boyfriend." She said closely to my face.

Apparently we have the whole student body attentions even sonic and the others were watching their auras concerned and shock.

"This doesn't look good." Rouge said.

"She's going to skin her alive." Amy said.

"We have to help her." Cream said.

"Cream is right; jess doesn't know what she's in for." Tails said.

"I know let's try to… oh no." sonic said.

"And here comes more trouble." Knuckles said.

And out of the blue came Chad and his goons walking toward me.

This ought to be interesting. I thought.

"Will, will, will, we meet again new girl." Chad said while putting his arm around the poodle's waist.

"Allowed me to introduce you to my girlfriend Cindy, Cindy meet the new girl." Chad said.

"Oh, don't worry sugar were just getting acquainted, aren't we?" Cindy said while giving Chad a kiss on the neck.

It took every ounce of will power not to vomit at then.

"Is there something you want from me or are you people going to waste more of my time?" I said.

That just made the orange cat laughs.

"Look out Cindy, she's a mouth full." the orange cat Said.

"Don't worry Tina, I can handle this freak." Cindy said.

And there's the insult I'm more recognizable.

"Look, I don't want to start any trouble." I said.

"Well to bad you just did." The fuchsia mongoose said.

"In case you're wondering who we are I'm Cindy loveless, this is Tina cat, and Jane mongoose, the cheerleaders of Mobius high." Cindy said proudly.

Well that explains the attitude. I thought.

"And a very hot one if I may add." Chad said while kissing her neck.

O.k. I can't take it anymore; I made a hacking sound like I was going to vomit and said. "Hugh, you two are more disgusting them a road kill possum."

That made Cindy mad, but I heard a bunch of laughter from around us.

"Oh like you can't handle I have a hot boyfriend and you don't?" Cindy said.

"I couldn't care less if he was the only boy in the world, plus I don't date fleabags." I said.

I heard a sputter from Sonic's table, apparently he was trying to main tame himself while the others were laughing even Shadow was laughing. But Cindy's aura had my attention it had gone to an even darker red.

"You have some nerve humiliating us so I'm giving you a warning stay away from us." Cindy said viciously.

"Don't you think that's going to be hard since we all go to the same school?" I ask.

"Don't care, you and that ugly necklace of yours could take a hike for all I care." She snaps.

That made me snap I'm not going to lets this cow insult my family's heritage.

"A lest I have the common danseuse to wear something appropriate, while you should be hanging at the back of the school like the prostituted you are, you stupid cow!" I snap.

Now there was a roar of laughter around us sonic has fallen off the bench laughing on the ground, rouge was covering her mouth, and the others were laughing too so was cream and shadow. Cindy's was horrified. Tina and Jane were shock, Chad and the other football players were gaping. But Cindy seems to recover from the insult and was angry as ever she came right at me.

"You little, no one talks to me like that!" she shouted.

She tries to punch me but something was grabbing on my arms and pulled me to the school, I wasn't running but I end up in a janitor's closet. Before I could react a light went on but had a very faint glow giving the cleaning supplies eerie shadows. I was about to ask what's going on but a hand cover my mouth I staring at emerald eyes knowing it was sonic the eyes didn't give it away but the golden aura with a hint of amusement did. He put a finger to his lips and said. "Shh, don't make a sound."

If I could but his hand was covering my mouth he let go of me and check the door window. I lean on the closet wall felling uncomfortable with this situation not because I'm in a dark soundless closet with a guy because it's so not because of that. It's because he save me from almost being sucker punch by a cheerleader which on the other hand did save my pride. Sonic open the door to stick his head out the door but a hand suddenly push him in causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Keep your head inside faker." Hissed shadow.

O.k. now I think I should freak out or just summon darkness to cloak me.

"Where are the others?" sonic ask ignoring the remark.

"Trying to shake off the angry poodle, before she rips Jessica's face off." Shadow answered.

"Wow, is she that mad?" sonic laughed.

"Well, considering Jessica called her a prostituted and a stupid cow I'm saying she'll murder her and anyone that gets in her way." Shadow replied then looks at me.

"You know you're crazy right?" shadow asks.

I didn't answer that I was completely confuse not that a skank poodle wants to kill me but shadow's actually talking to me even doe we just had an argument on the school roof but his aura is clear from anger it's now filled with amusement. When I was about to answer the door fling open and in came rouge, cream, Amy, blaze, tails, knuckles, and silver closing the door panting like they run a marathon.

"Shh, everyone be quiet." Blaze warns.

We all stay quiet and heard footsteps and voices.

"Where did they go?" yelled Cindy.

"They probably went to the 2nd floor." Tina said.

"When I find them, they're going to regret missing with me, and that freak of nature." Cindy said viciously.

Sonic and the others look at me but I just cross my arms and rolled my eyes already regretting messing with that stupid cow. When the footsteps were gone they all laugh causing me to just stand there and think what's so funny.

"You are completely insane." Rouge said pointing at me.

"I swear I thought you were screwed but you made it out alive." Knuckles laughed.

"Actually that was me." Sonic said.

"Which you were crazy enough to do so." Silver said.

"But you save her just in time as always." Amy said dreamily while leaning into sonic.

Ugh, what is it with this school's romance. I thought.

"Are you o.k. jess?" cream asks.

"Uh, I'm fine but wondering why you guys save me." I said.

"What, you think we're just going to let you get punch on your first day of school?" blaze asks.

"No I don't think so, but just a little surprise that's all." I said.

"Surprise for what?" Amy asks.

"Uh, never mind." I said.

"Is it because we told you that professor Robot is actually a mad scientist name Dr. Eggman?" tails said.

I kept quiet and look down at the floor feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

"Forget about it." Sonic said.

I look at him if I heard him right.

"What?" I said.

"Forget about it, we can't blame you if you don't believe us."

I just stared at him and all of them, are they really that forgiving?

"If anything's happen to you will just save you from egghead." Amy said.

I bite my tongue so I won't yell at them. There's nothing worse than having someone save you even doe you can defend yourself. I slid down to the floor and sign trying to control myself. I open my back pack and got my thermal out. I open the attached straw and smelled the rich, wonderful +AB blood.

Don't ask how I got it.

"What's that?" cream asks.

I forgot they were here.

"Uh, lunch, that cow wouldn't let me eat." I said while taking a long drink of blood.

Once I tasted the sweet coppery blood every part of my nerves were screaming for more, but I can't have more I don't want to hurt anymore innocent creatures. Once I finished then last drop of blood my hunger has vanished but it will come back it always does, looks like I have to hunt tomorrow to get more blood so I won't go into feral mode trust me you don't want to see it.

"Wow, you were really hungry." Rouge said.

They all look at me with wide eyes I look away embarrass that they seem me drink a flicky's blood.

"Sorry, I don't eat very well." I said.

Considering it's the truth that I mostly suck blood instead of eating.

"No problem your hungry, you're hungry." Sonic said nonchalant.

I giggled which surprises me and them, I haven't laugh for a while not since the accident I have to be careful that I don't show any of my fangs. Apparently that made sonic and them smile something about that made me feel … happy could that be it? I haven't felt this way for a while but I know father will do something to ruin it he always ruins something for me that makes me feel safe or happy.

The bell ring.

Or that I guess. I thought.

"Will looks like lunch is over." I said getting up.

"What class you have next?" rouge asks.

I look at my schedule, Miss. Lopez: Spanish class.

"Hey that's my next class." Rouge said.

"Hmm, Bueno vamos." I said.

Rouge and all of them look at me with surprise faces.

"You speak Spanish?" rouge asks surprising.

"I like to be one step ahead." I said.

"You won't mind if I copy from your paper for the Spanish test today." Rouge said.

"We'll see." I said laughing.

And we headed to Spanish class.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Hunting

It's been hours since the sun went down it's now or never. I sneak past the ranger and headed into Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, I was surrounded by bushes and lying low my hair was getting out of my black hood I pull it back. In case you're wondering what I'm doing I'm hunting for more blood. I'm at the Chao Park I always go here to get more blood from donors and donors I mean flicky's and chaos.

I got up and start walking to the chao gardens, its right past midnight I'm wearing a long black leather coat with a hood to cover me, black boots, my fingerless gloves with my rings but are being covered with the sleeves, my amulet inside the coat, a long black sleeve sweater, and black pants. I forgot to tie my hair and didn't bring my hairclip so now my over grown hair keeps slipping on my face.

I sigh and look at Gaea's nature I really don't like doing this but I have no other choice if I don't have any blood in my system then I'll go into feral mode and die. I sense a presence it was one of the rangers who keeps the chaos safe, he was heading this way.

Hades hide me with your shadows I thought.

Just then the shadows were surrounding me so I won't be seen; I was now covered in darkness and out came the ranger. He was a light brown raccoon in his twenties wearing an olive-green uniform and hat that had the parks name. Apparently he's the son of Miss. Pearl, but whatever I have to get more blood.

I pass right behind him and made it to the chao gardens, there was a crystal blue lake, surrounded by trees with different fruit and flowers. It still takes my breath away when I come here, but I have business to intended to, usually the chaos sleep on top of the trees or in the lake but the rangers have given a tight security on the chaos, lately they keep finding them with bite marks on their necks some of them are o.k. but there are others how have been infected by my saliva causing them to turn a bit of a demonic vampire making them extremely dangerous.

I look around and found an angel chao sleeping in a bed of flowers normally I would think that is cute but I'm frickin hungry. The moment I was about to grab him, he woke up high alert; he was about to scream but the moment he say my eyes he was now under I trance. My eyes turn into a glowing bloody red color when I'm angry or when I hypnotize my victims.

"Please, can I drink your blood?" I ask.

I don't have the heart to just sink my teeth in a living being without asking them I know it's stupid but I don't want to hurt anybody. He nods its head keeping his eyes on me. I grab him, tilted his head, and sink my fangs in his little neck. He made a little squeak sound but relax when my saliva numb the pain. His blood was rich and pure; I can feel it coursing in me I wanted more but suddenly an alarm turn on causing me to stop just in time before I suck more blood out of the tiny creature.

"IT'S OVER THERE!" shouted a voice.

"SHOOT IT." Said another one.

A bullet hit the lake inches from me; I ran carrying the little white chao in my arms.

"KEEP FIRING!" someone shouted.

I ran toward the woods luckily I can out run them in a second, I was in the end of the park, and I laid the tiny chao in a flower bed.

"Chao…" he said weakly.

"Shh, don't speak, I'll help you, but you must accept the potion or you'll turn into one of them, o.k.?" I said.

The little chao try to nod but wench because of the pain. I grab a vile filled with a glowing pale blue liquid from my coat pockets and pull the cork out. This potion will destroy the virus that's in the chao's blood which won't turn him into one of my slaves.

"This might hurt." I said to the little chao.

I drop a little on his neck the moment it hit him he began to scream, his aura was a mustard color meaning pain he was trying to let the potion help him but it hurts even more if he accepts it. I can't stand this anymore, I put my hands together and summon spirit to heal him a white aura was glowing around my hands and I laid them on top of the chao. Once my hands were on him he stops screaming and let the power of spirit sooth him, I sigh glad he isn't any more pain but I sense the rangers auras coming from this direction, I have to hurry up before they spot me I concentrated more on spirit so the potion would take effect already.

I heard a snap and a shout "THERE IT IS!"

I turn around and saw that raccoon ranger holding a tranquilizer gun, I hiss at him trying to scare him but since I have come here a lot I guess he's use to me. He pulled the trigger and "bang" out came the tranquilizer dart coming right at me, again I see everything in slow-motion when something is going to hurt me, I doge to the left disconnecting spirit but this time the little angel chao didn't scream it just laid there motionless letting the potion destroy the virus, I hit the wall.

"Nowhere to run you monster." Said the ranger pointing the gun at me.

"Bang" out came another dart but I jump on the wall use my fingers and boots to climb, I forgot to tell you I can climb like a spider another perk being half demonic vamp. I climb to the top and run out of there, I just keep on running until I made it home. I made it put I was panting like crazy my lungs were burning and my side hurt but I ignore it, I jump over the gates and headed to my bedroom window, my mansion was dark and silent my servants headed home hours ago so it was just me, I got to my window which was open and let myself in.

I collapse on the floor drench in sweat I was so tired I couldn't even move but I have to I got school in the morning, I snap my fingers and poof I change in my pajamas a black tee and boy shorts, and landed on my bed already asleep. I slept a dreamless night which was a miracle to me but was ruin when I heard my alarm clock going on and off. I groan, come on I only had seven hours of sleep, I bang my fist on the snooze button to shut it up then went back to sleep. Until Mary came in and shouted "Morning Miss. Aurora!"

I groan and place my pillow on the top of my head.

Can't a vampire get some sleep around here? I thought.

Suddenly my blanket was pull off me.

"Up and ad man Miss. Aurora you got school." Mary said, cheerfully.

"Ugh, fine." I said annoyed.

She left and I took a shower. Once I got out I grab my uniform and put it on, grab my backpack and out to the kitchen. I saw Mary dusting the bookshelf's humming to herself, I stop and listen something about the song sounded so familiar, then it hit me she was humming "Safe and Sound" my family's lullaby.

My mother sang that to me every night when I was little, I can recognize the sweet melody a mile away, but the worst part of it hearing Mary humming it reminds me of my family, the family I can never see again. A lump form in my throat, but I swallowed it and went to the dining hall. Stacey places a plate of scramble eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Stacey." I said yawing.

"Well someone had a rough night." Stacey said.

Oh, you have no idea. I thought.

I ate my breakfast in silence and head out the door. I arrived at school a little early there was twenty minutes left for school. I sigh figuring out what to do to past the time, I took a sip of my mega cup cappuccino from a nearby café that I ask Charles to stop by, and after nearly getting shoot at by a ranger I need the caffeine.

"Hey jess." Shouted a voice.

I look at the hanging grounds and saw sonic and the gang at a bench waving at me. I look at the sky the sun was cover with clouds blocking the suns painful rays for me.

Thank you Isis. I thought.

So I head to their table, but then I sense an aura with anger and there was Cindy hanging with her friends and the football players giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and walk faster to Sonic's table. Once I was there I sit down, place my drink next to me, cross my arms on the table and laid my head on then too tired to be bordered.

"Esh, what's up with you?" rouge ask.

"Rough night." I groan.

"Why, finding more victims for blood?" sonic teased.

Amy punches him in the arm.

"OW!" sonic said "just kidding, geez."

I grinned trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes sonic, I was up all night trying to find more victims so I can build my legion of the undead." I laughed.

Which surprising me that I laughed again.

"Don't encourage him please." Blaze said.

"Sorry." I said while taking a drink of my cappuccino.

"Let me guess, a mega cup cappuccino from Dan's café, with a ridiculous amount of whip cream inside?" shadow asks.

I was surprise at him trying to figure out how he got it right?

"A while back we dared sonic to drink three mega cups, worst mistake of our life's." silver answered.

Three mega cups, I'm impressed he's not in a caffeine craze coma.

"He wouldn't stop talking and running." Knuckles said.

"I was on the verge of shooting his brains out or my." Shadow said.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad." Sonic said.

"Yes you were." They said.

And that I was laughing. I covered my mouth so they won't see my fangs, but still the story was pretty funny. Knowing that sonic drives shadow, silver, and knuckles bonkers and that shadow willingly would shoot Sonic's brain out was just priceless. But somehow I didn't feel tiered anymore being around them makes me feel normal.

"You have a nice laugh." Cream said, nicely.

That made me stop, I don't like being complimented it makes me feel I'm a little girl who came say her first world.

"Everyone has a nice laugh." I said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness around me.

"True, but something about yours is different." Rouge said.

"You just seen so innocent." Blazed said.

I just look at them, wondering what it will be like if they find out about me. I may be distracted, but I wasn't too distracted to catch a football coming right at me. I grab it with one swift move.

"Whoa!" tails said, amazed.

I look at the football then at Chad who was staring at me with wide eyes; apparently I just keep on impressing everyone.

"Nice catch." Knuckles said, amused.

"Thanks." I said, but kept my eyes on Chad.

Cindy was staring at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" I grunted.

I must sound miserable because rouge was patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry, they bother everyone even us." Rouge said.

"I not surprise, she's jealous of you." I said.

Goddess, I did it again.

Rouge look at me with wide eyes.

"Jealous, how do you know." Amy asks.

"Yes, and besides Cindy doesn't get jealous she makes everyone jealous." Blaze informed.

Oh goddess, think of something quick! I thought.

"Will uh, the way she's dress." I said.

This was kind of true her uniform was short and tight just like rouge's.

"The way she's dressed?" Amy said.

I toss the ball with my hand to think of something, I have no other options so I just spill it.

"o.k., Cindy is jealous of rouge because she's prettier than her plus rouge gets all the attention from all the dudes here." I said.

Apparently, that made rouge blush a little, sonic and them were gaping, and knuckles will that's a different story.

"Oh, uh wow." Silver said.

"And how do you know all this?" cream ask.

"I have my sources." I answered.

A whistle broke the awkwardness, I look and there was Chad nearly coming at our table.

"Hey sweetheart, can I have my football back or do I go get because a little girl like you can't toss?" Chad asks.

I grip the football, I really hated when someone underestimate me.

"Hello, earth to new girl, cat got your tongue?" he said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. I was getting more irritated by the second.

"I had enough of this idiot." I said.

I stand up got into a football position and use all my frustration to throw the football with all I got. I throw it; it hit him right in the head, and down he came like a mighty oak tree. Cindy covered her mouth same with her friends, satisfied I sat down on the bench filled with laughter from sonic and everyone.

"Oh my god you did not just do that." Amy said, laughing.

"I can't believe he didn't catch it." Tails said.

"You are full of surprises." Shadow said.

I shrugged, watching Chad get up rubbing his head, while leaning on Cindy who's supporting him. Cindy was about to say something at me but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It was Tina mongooses she was pointing at a dead flicky at her feet but this flicky was not normal its wings were nothing but pointed bones, its beak was almost a long jaw with sharp teeth, its eyes were a glowing red leaking blood from it, and it was covered with blood and claw scratches.

Everyone was looking at it with shock and fear, but for me it was mostly shock I know that flicky anywhere, it was the flicky that I drink its blood yesterday.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Demonic creatures

Another student was screaming, but she was pointing at the sky. There was a black swarm above all of us, there were flicky's too but it seems they were battling with another deform creature.

"What are those things?" Amy said.

"I think their flicky's." Tails answered.

"Are you sure, the last time I saw a flicky they didn't have fangs." Sonic said.

"They are flicky's, but what are those other creatures?" blaze ask.

"Oh my goodness, their CHAOS!" cream gasps.

She was right except they look like they were raised from the undead, they were a black-grayish color, their little hands were now long black claws, their mouths were the same as the flicky's except a long snake-like tongue was hanging besides their mouth, their eyes were a demonic black color, and their cute little wings were now bat like wings with pointed bones at the end.

I can't believe want I just did to them, this is all my fault. I was too distracted by guilt that I didn't notice the mutated creatures were coming to our direction.

"RUN!" someone shouted.

Immediately there was a swarm around us students hurried to the school, I couldn't move I was paralyzed I stared in shock of what I have done to these innocent creatures. A fire-ball past me, scaring a pair of demonic chaos surrounding a group of crying freshman.

"Come on." Sonic shouted.

Just like that they sprang into action cream and tails were helping students get in side of the school, blaze was firing fire balls at swarms, sonic, shadow, silver, and knuckles were battling the little freaks that come near anyone, and I think Amy and rouge went to go get a teacher.

"What in the?" I heard.

I turn around and saw Ms. Vanilla coming outside with a horrid expiration.

"Everyone get inside the school quick!" vanilla shouts.

"There's just too many of these things." Blaze shouted.

I have to help, but how I can't move even if I did I don't want anyone to know I'm the one responsible for this.

"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Amy shouted.

A demon flicky was about to sink its fangs on sonic.

No, this can't happen! I thought.

"STOP!" I shouted.

And just like that the demonic creatures stop, just stop looking at me ready to follow another command. Everyone was looking at me wondering why these things listen.

I couldn't breathe, what will I say?

Just them a gun shot was fired and it a demon chao that was close to me fell to the ground its head bleeding were the bullet hit, splashing some of its blood on my face. I feel like I'm going to vomit, I look at my hands, there were also covered in blood.

"Everyone get inside the school!" shouted a voice.

There was the raccoon ranger holding a gun. Another gun shoot was fired and this time down came two demons flicky's. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, there were rangers surrounding the school shooting at the mutated animals and they were just standing there letting them shoot them.

Someone was pulling me, but I wasn't bunching, this all my fault because these rangers are killing these creatures who don't deserved this, it was my fault I'm the one who made them like this.

"Come on Jessica!" shadow shouted pulling me inside the school.

I was moving but I didn't look away from the massacre.

"Is everyone o.k.?" vanilla asks while closing the doors.

They all look at each other nobody hurt except me being covered in blood.

"Oh, my goodness." Vanilla said while covering her mouth.

The blood smelled awful, like rotting flesh in a hot sunny day. Lucky there was a nearby bathroom I rush in there, lock the door, went to the first stall I see and puke my guts out. About five minutes I was done someone was knocking on the door.

"Jess?" rouge said. "Are you o.k.?"

I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to ask that when someone was finishing hurling.

Another knock.

"Come on jess let us in." this time Amy.

I didn't open it I just wanted to be alone, I lean my back on the door looking at the blood on me. A part of me hates it another part loves it, just a confusing battle of my souls. Again I was so distracted about myself I forgotten about the guys, well it wasn't a problem anymore because now I'm lying on the floor with a door on my back.

"Where is she?" Amy said while clutching her piko-piko hammer.

"Was that really necessary Amy?" blaze ask.

"Hey, she didn't answer so why not barge in." Amy said.

"You do realize mama is going to have a heart attack when she finds out you broke a door." Cream said.

They were all on the door hardly noticing that I'm under it.

"Were is she?" Amy asks.

I can't take this anymore.

"Why don't you look under the fricking door!" I shouted.

And that moment the door was lifted off me.

"Oh my god." Amy gasps.

As I got up, rubbing my head I went to the sink to wash the blood off me. Once the blood was off me I wet some paper towels and wash the blood off my face.

"You o.k. jess?" cream asks.

I throw away the blood covered towel into the trash can, but I didn't answer. They all saw what just happen there auras were intense. Luckily Miss. Vanilla came in.

"Is everything... What on earth!?" vanilla gasp.

Will cream was sort of right she didn't have a heart attack she had a stroke. Her aura was a very horrifying shade of red that nearly scares me even. When sonic was explaining to vanilla she finally calmed down so she won't expel Amy or worse murders her. When she finally calmed down the ranger came in.

"Is everything o.k. here?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you for saving my students." Vanilla thanks him.

"My pleasure misses, it's a shame we had to kill the infected but you were all in danger so there was no other option." He said.

No other option. I thought. That can't be right!

"Allowed me to introduce myself, I'm Benjamin raccoon, ranger of the Mobius Wildlife Chao Park." Ben greeted.

"Mobius Wildlife Chao Park, so those were chaos." Cream gasps.

"Yes, I hate to say it little miss but those were the parks chaos, will not anymore I suppose." Ben sign sadly.

"But what happen to them and those flicky's?" tails asks.

I feel like I'm going to throw up again. The ranger considered if he tells them or not, then he looks at me.

"You're the girl who had the blood on you, right?" Ben asks.

I nodded, too horrid to speak.

"Will I'm sorry for that miss, but to blame for this, is the monster." He grunted.

And that made my heart stop.

"What monster?" blaze asks.

"The monster who is responsible for the mutation of those chaos and flicky's miss." Ben answered.

Then a gray wolf with the same uniform came in.

"Were ready to clean the mess Ben." Said the wolf.

"Go ahead Dave; I have to talk to these people."

Dave nodded and left.

"Can we go to your office Miss. Vanilla; I'll show you the video of the monster." He said.

Vanilla agreed we all followed to her office.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Vampire

As vanilla loaded the video of the security cameras disk it show just a plain lake with a bunch of chaos and flicky's playing.

"So where is the monster?" silver asks.

"Give a minute." Ben answered.

Then a figure wearing a black hooded cloak just appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" sonic said amazed but its speed.

The creature kept walking towards the chaos that who haven't notice it. When they have notice it they were about to flee, but the hooded creature raise its hands and the chaos stop and their eyes were now a glowing bloody red color hypnotize by the creature.

"Their eyes have turned red." Blaze said astonished.

"Yes this creature can hypnotize the chaos, once it has you in its trance you can never look away." Ben informed.

The creature walk closer to the chaos, grab on that was close by, tilted its neck.

"What's it doing?" Amy asks.

And just when it was about to bite the chao it reviled two large pointed pearl white fangs on its mouth. They can only see those sharp fangs not the creatures face. And it bites the neck of that chao.

Everyone gasps.

There was blood leaking out of the poor chaos neck while the monster drinks from it. Then it those same to the other chaos, biting and drinking from them. Then an alarm came on, the creatures mouth was covered with blood focus on the rangers aiming the guns at it.

"What the heck is that thing!?" a ranger shouted.

The creature gives a very animal like growl, even it was just a video it scares everyone even sonic and shadow, its eyes were reviled showing a pair of glowing blood-red eyes surrounded by darkness.

"That thing is scaring me." Cream whispers while clinging to her mother's skirt.

"Those poor chaos." Amy said.

"Shoot it!" shouted a ranger.

A dozen fire arms were fired but somehow it misses the monster by a mile. It now was now growling loudly.

"How those that creature has such speed?" shadow asks.

"It's even faster than you and sonic." Knuckles proclaimed.

Before sonic and shadow could say something the creature give's a horrifying inhumanly roar, then just like that it disappeared, those ending the video. Ben takes out the video and put it in his shirt pocket.

"You see what we're dealing with." Ben said.

Everyone was too shocked to say something.

I just stood .

"My, my, want a fascinating creature." Said a male voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman with a wicked smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but what's so fascinating about a creature that turns innocent beings into monsters?" Ben asks, angrily.

Everyone waited for his answered.

Me, I just wanted to run away.

"I didn't mean to sound so astonished, but it's true a creature with the ability to turn an innocent being into a monster just by drinking its blood is unreal." Eggman laughed. "I think we might be looking at a vampire here."

I took a step back at the wall feeling numb all over refusing to look at anyone.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Ben said.

"Really, then what would you call that creature there, it just happens to have sharp fangs, glowing eyes, and sucks blood on the neck?" Eggman question.

That kept Ben quiet then the wolf ranger came in with his aura is red it's not anger though it's anxiety.

"Ben we got a problem." Dave said.

"What is it?" Ben said.

"The channel 10 news van is at the front of the school." Dave said bitterly.

Ben covered his face with his hand; apparently he didn't want the news or the entire town to find out about this.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben said, heading to the door.

"Well, things sure have gotten interesting." Eggman laughed.

"Eggman I swear if you have something to do with that creature and those chaos." Sonic said, viciously.

"Calm down sonic." Eggman laughed. "I'm as clueless as you are."

sonic and everyone else just glare at him.

"he's telling the truth." I said.

everyone just stared at me.

"how sweet of you to defend me miss. Aurora." Eggman said while patting my head.

every fiber of my being wanted me to break his arm.

"see you at Saturday, I can't wait for tomorrow." Eggman said wickedly and left.

"miss. Vanilla I'm leaving school early." I said.

"oh, uh why?" Vanilla said shock.

"I just want to go home." I said nearly to the verge of tears and left.

I ran quickly to the school doors I can't stand being a single minute in here knowing what I just did to those innocent chaos and flickys. There dead because of me.

"Jess wait!"

I was nearly to the doors when sonic and everyone came running after me while i was texting Charles to come pick me up.

I didn't dare to look at them.

"what's wrong jess." sonic said.

"nothing I just want to go home." I said still not looking at them.

"do you want to talk about it?" cream ask.

"NO!" I shouted.

cream wince back with a hurt look on her face.

"listen to me, I just want to leave and get out of here so leave me alone." I said angrily.

"look were trying to be helpful no need to be pissed." knuckles said.

"I don't need your help just stay away from me." I said trying to hold my anger.

the more there trying to help the more my anger is getting hold of me. my eyes are burning a bit and my fangs are baring. suddenly a wave of pain hit my heart.

"UGH!" I shouted clutching my heart.

"jess what's wrong?!" sonic ask worriedly.

I was now leaning at the lockers clutching my chest, breathing hard, the scent of blood on me and the air was driving me crazy. my throat is extremely dry I'm guessing my hunger is back.

"I-I need to get out of here." I said gasping.

I tried to walk but my huger is making it difficult to move. someone had there hand on me.

"will take you to the nurses office." sonic said.

I shake his hand off me.

"I don't need the nurse I just need to get out of here." I said walking away slowly.

"no you're not were taking you whether you like it or not." sonic said while he's holding me again.

Fatal Mistake. I had enough of him and everyone, now my anger had a hold of me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted pushing him away.

He slam right to the lockers across the hallway while a water fountain exploded. He slug down clutching his head, the water fountain was gushing out water everywhere. I was now breathing hard baring my teeth and eyes burning some of my hair was covering my face.

Everyone was shock stepping away from me.

What the?! shadow thought.

He was looking at jess eyes they were glowing red and her teeth at the front showing two large fangs shining like pearls but now was covered when jess gasp of what she's done.

"Sonic!" Amy cried rushing to help him.

"Ugh, my head." sonic said clutching his head but his fingers was now covered with a bit of blood.

jess gasps.

"I-I didn't need to." I started to said but I just ran away crying.

luckily Charles was already outside parking the limo. I rush towards the door, got inside and lay down on the seats to cry.

"Miss. Aurora what is?" Charles asks.

"just drive." I interrupt him.

not asking again he put the limo in drive and went off the school campus. I couldn't look back my heart was in intense pain, I just hurt sonic he only tried to help me and I hurt him. the pain was getting worse, usually I can handle it but ever since I met them everything has been getting out of control. I can't show my face to them ever again. about five minutes I was done crying, I'll figure something out about them right now I have to focus on saving Poseidon from Dr. Eggman, I'll have to give it my all to save him even if it means I have to kill Eggman.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emerald Rescue 

I was walking down a forest far from the city to meet Dr. Eggman. apparently his location is in a hidden bunker near green hill zone. I know I'm suppose to rescue Poseidon, but the nature around here was stunning. I was wearing a red and black top, black tights, red socks, my hairclip, gloves, rings, amulet, and black golden buckle boots(trademark clothes) since it was a weekend why bother wearing a uniform. I saw a warehouse of the end of the dirt road I was walking, seems the perfect place for a psycho killer ether all this is Eggman where're talking about. I knock at the door, I look around to find any source of life luckily there was none and Sonic's and everyone's aura aren't present guessing there trying to find this place.

the door opens.

"you must be miss. aurora."

I look around to see who said that but there was no one in front of me.

"down here."

I look down in there was a red robot in the shape of an orb, no wonder I couldn't sense him he's a machine he has no life will technically speaking.

"oh, uh yes sorry I didn't see you there." I said.

"that's all right you never suspect a robot to answer the door, I'm Orbot, Dr. Egg I mean Professor. Robot's assistance." he laughed nervously.

O.K., no brainer that he's lying. I went inside, but when the door shut everything was dark luckily I'm a little nocturnal so I can see in the dark. a light went on, and there stood Eggman stand behind something huge covered by a white sheet.

"Ah, I'm so glad you can spend your weekend to help me ." he laughed wickedly.

"I'm glad I could help." giving him a fake smile.

"Yar, how be this landlubber!"

Eggman sign he's aura annoyed, I turned around and saw a yellow cube shape robot speaking all pirate.

"that's one of Dr. Eggman's student Cubot, what happen to your voice chip." Orbot asks.

"ye mean the one who will be are prisoner matey!" Cubot shouted.

I'll be his what now?

"oh, never mind him." Eggman laughed nervously. "fix that blasted voice chip!"

"come on Cubot." Orbot sign.

"ye be swaven the plank now lassie!" Cubot shouted.

Oh...My...Goddess, for a mad scientist he really can't build helpful henchmen.

"now then, can you hand me that wrench over there." he pointed across the room.

there was a tool box with a wrench sticking out of it. reading his aura more if I go there the tool box will turn into a robot and capture me.

nice try you moron. I thought.

"of course professor, but before I do can I ask you a question?" I ask.

"Ah question I suppose I can." he said.

let the rescue begin.

"why did you lie about the emeralds?" I ask.

I had him startle never suspecting this.

"what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"I know your real name is Dr. Eggman, I know your planning to take over the world with that machine behind you, I know your going to use me as a prisoner, I know if I go near that tool box it will turn into a robot, and I know you have the blue chaos emerald." I said, walking around the room.

"y-you talk to sonic he told you didn't he, you knew all along!" he shouted.

"yes sonic told me, but I all ready know how you are." I laughed.

"what!?" he said.

I raised my hand and a white aura was surrounding it. I blast spirit at the tool box and the robot exploded.

"w-what do you want?" he shuttered.

"I want the chaos emerald." I said.

"what makes you think I'll just give it to you that easily." he said.

now I raised both my hands and now was surrounded with a green aura.

"Earth!" I shouted while swinging my hands to the direction of the machine covered by sheet.

large claw like tree branches came right out of the ground crushing the machine causing an explosion.

"UGH!" Eggman screamed flying across the room.

"Dr. Eggman what's wrong!?" Orbot shouted rushing in here.

_You serenely know how to make a reason Jessica._

I look were the machine exploded, there was the chaos emerald surrounded by flames and rubble. It came floating at me, I felt Poseidon his power warming my hands.

looks like I'm done here. I thought. but first to take care of Eggman and his robots.

I walk closely to Eggman, I'll make sure he and his two goons won't remember any of this.

"Dr. are you O.K.?" Orbot shook the scientist.

"ugh, my head." he said while trying to get up.

I cast spirit and flange it at the robots frying their circuits. Eggman was starting to panicking spoke. I was speaking Wiccan now casting an amnesia spell, I place my hand on his head.

"W-What are you do..." but stop when I finish the spell he fell unconsented.

now to destroy this place along with you in it.

"Chaos Blast!" I shouted.

the whole place exploded do to Poseidon's power filling the warehouse with his power, now to get out of here.

"Chaos Control!"

and I was gone.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

what happen

about 30 miles away there was flying the X-tornado, tails piloting the plane searching for Eggman along with his friends.

"tails any reading for the emerald?" sonic shouted.

"not yet, but I'm sure will find it and Eggman." tails shouted back.

sonic look out all over green hill zone rubbing the bandage on his head.

"sonic stop messing with it." Amy flustered.

sonic stop rubbing his head. after the fight with jess he still can't believe how strong she is. he didn't suffered serious wounds but just a killer headache and had a cut on the back of his head.

"do you think jess will be O.K.?" cream asks.

"after the major beating she gave sonic she'll be fine." knuckles said.

"she didn't beat me she **shoved **me, total difference." sonic growled.

"sure sonic, whatever you say." knuckles chuckled.

"how would have thought she was that strong." silver said.

"looks could be deceiving." blaze said.

shadow stayed quite the whole time. still can't get how jess eyes turned red. it was the same as the monster attacking all those chaos.

wait, is there a connection to jess and the monster? shadow thought.

but his thoughts were interrupted when an explosion erupted miles away from them. the X-tornado's radar was beeping finding a chaos emerald to the explosion direction.

"we found it!" tails shouted.

"what just happen?" rouge asks.

"there it must be were Eggman is hiding." blaze said.

"but what about jess!" cream shouted.

"tails hurry!" sonic shouted.

"I'm on it!" tails shouted back.

tails hurried to the explosion putting the plane in overdrive. once they landed, they hurried to find anyone in there.

"blaze do something with that fire." Amy said.

"understood." blaze said.

blaze raise both her hands which were covered in fire. swinging her hands down the fire soon began to extinguished.

"let's go." shadow said racing inside the ruin warehouse.

the warehouse was nothing more than a burned house. pieces of burn wood everywhere, broken glass and metal blasted everywhere and the center of it all was a crater where the explosion began.

"Eggman, jess, are you in here!?" sonic shouted.

there was a cough.

"over there!" cream pointed to a pile of burn wood.

everyone quickly took the burn woods one by one to see who was under there. once the wood was out of the way, there was a burned Eggman lying on the floor with burn clothes and a twisted arm and leg. on his side were Orbot and Cubot destroyed pieces of them hanging out.

"EGGMAN!" they all shouted.

"what..cough..just...happen..cough,cough."Eggman said weakly.

"what happen to you Eggman?" sonic said disbelieving.

"I don't...cough...remember." Eggman said wheezing.

"come on will take you to the hospital." sonic said.

even though he's their enemy he needed help. once they have him on the plan they went back to find jess and the emerald.

"any sign of her?" Amy asks.

"no, she's not here and the emerald is missing to." cream answered.

"do you think she listen to us?" rouge asks.

"after what she did to sonic, I don't think so." knuckles answered.

"will figure this out later right now we have to take care of Eggman." sonic said.

they all went to the X-tornado and went to the city. after arriving at the hospital they waited to see how bad was Eggman and get the answers they needed.

"it's a good thing you brought him in time an hour more he would have died." said a white dove.

"how bad is he?" tails asks.

"will, he is suffering two degree burns on his face, chest, and arm, his left and right arm and leg are broken but a couple of weeks in the hospital he'll be fine." said the white dove.

does he have amnesia?" tails asks.

"no, we examine his brain. he doesn't suffer any type of amnesia, its unlikely that a man with an IQ like his would suffer amnesia, why do you ask?" said the dove.

"when we ask him what happen to him he said he didn't remember." sonic answered.

"hmm, could be suffering a life and death situation. it's quite common when someone was on the verge of death would forget about it." said the dove.

"can we see him?" cream asks.

"of course, take your time." smiled the dove and left.

they went inside and found a mummy Eggman lying in a hospital bed staring at the ceiling.

"great just when I thought I wasn't torture enough." Eggman grumbled.

"nice to see you to egghead." sonic said.

"what do you want?" Eggman said.

"we want to know want happen to you, jess, and the chaos emerald." shadow said.

"ha, good luck with that. even if I told you it would be pointless I can't remember anything besides Jessica volunteering with my projected." Eggman grumbled.

"so you don't remember anything not even jess?" silver asks.

"what part of don't remember beside Jessica volunteering don't you understand, you're from the future honestly you should know what will happen." Eggman said.

"maybe we should have left him there." silver growled.

"Mr. silver!" cream said. "that's not very nice."

"I'm just saying." silver said.

"will, till us if you remember anything. I'll fix your robots for you." tails said.

"ha, keep believing that." Eggman laughed.

after they left the room. their mission still wasn't complete they had to find jess and the emerald but were are they. to discuss more of this they all went to cream's house.

cream's house was an orange two-story house surrounded with all kinds of flowers, but no body knows that a visitor was knocking at the door.

vanilla answered the door.

"hello, ah its you you're early for are meeting." vanilla said

"nice to meet you to miss. vanilla just trying to get this done." jess said.

the door close.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Who is she

about an hour everyone arrive to cream's house was they were inside they found an unexpected visitor.

"What Are You Doing Here!?" sonic said.

they were all staring jess sitting in the living room who was sipping tea with Vanilla with a bunch of papers on the coffee table.

"uh, sipping tea with my principal and asking can I take advance course classes." I said.

looks like they found the warehouse. and they rescued Eggman weird.

"but you were suppose to meet Eggman." silver said.

"Eggman, oh you mean the professor is that prank of yours still going on." I said.

"It's Not A Prank!" shadow yelled.

I wince, I know he is one hedgehog you don't want to mess with. lying to them is not going to be easy with their tempers raging on.

"shadow there is no need for yelling." vanilla stand up. "she didn't meet the professor because she had a meeting with me so she had to cancel her volunteering."

"why didn't you tell me you had a meeting with jess." cream asks her mother.

"It's personal cream I can't tell you everything about Miss. Aurora." vanilla said.

cream stayed quite her aura a horrible shade of gray meaning she's hurt that her mother won't tell her anything anymore. but then her sura suddenly turn to a bloody red color now she's angry.

"You Never Tell Me AnyThing!" cream shouted.

everyone step back never suspecting cream's outburst.

"You Keep Lying To Me About Jessica Why?!" cream shouted with tears. "Why Are You Lying?!"

vanilla stood quite not answering her daughter's question. she look at jess who was watching all of this she knew she promise her to never tell anyone what happen on her birthday, apparently the secret is tearing her relationship with her daughter cream.

"I can't tell you that cream something's are better left unsaid." vanilla said in a shaky voice. "excuse me I have work to do."

she left going upstairs to her office leaving jess and everyone.

"uh I should leave." I said picking up my papers.

"who are you?"

I stop that question has haunted me but I can never get my answer.

"I said, who are you?" cream said with tears on her eyes.

I just stood there couldn't say a word.

"uh excuse me." I said heading to the door.

I got out of there running as fast as I can get away from there. About nine blocks away I stop running and look at my left arm my birthmark that makes me different, the one that brings the other side of me. I sign, I can only answer this.

"I don't know."

back at the house, Amy was calming cream down.

"It's O.K. cream." Amy said patting creams back.

everyone else stayed quite sitting on the sofa. rouge look at an open door inside was a laptop, desk, and a filing case.

"hey cream what's that?" rouge asks.

cream look up.

"that's mama's second office she only use that room to file school and student documents." cream answered.

"hmm, interesting." she said.

"what are you up to?" knuckles asks.

"I'm going to answer creams question." rouge said and went to the office.

"rouge what are you doing were not supposed to be here." cream said.

"look you want to know jess is so I'm going to figure it out for you." she said.

rouge booted up the laptop but it needed a password.

"a password, ha easy." rouge laughed. "C-R-E-A-M"

it accepted the password and show vanilla and cream on the screen saver.

"why don't all of you go to the garden so I can work my magic." she said.

"uh O.K but be careful." cream said.

"don't worry this wont take long." rouge said.

everyone went outside and went to cream's garden patio. about eight minutes rouge came outside holding a vanilla folder.

"did you find anything?" shadow asks.

"yeah, got it all in here." she waved the vanilla folder.

" will lets see it." knuckles said.

everyone gather at one of the benches that was near an oak tree. once they open the folder there was only three pieces of paper, one of them showed a picture of jess and the other two were letters.

"lets see." rouge said while picking up the paper that has the picture. "this look likes jess info paper but... this is weird."

"what is it?" Amy asks.

"look." rouge laid the paper so everyone can see it. "there's not much in it."

she was right it just show her address, age, weight, and height that's all.

**Name: Jessica Aurora**

**Address: Emerald Valley St. 1600, 2425**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 3.4ft**

**Weight: 34Kg**

**Species: Hedgehog/ ?**

**Mother/Guardian: ?**

**Father/ Guardian: ?**

"why is there question marks on the mother and father line and what's with the question mark next to hedgehog." silver asks.

" she is a hedgehog, isn't she?" tails asks.

the memory of jess's eyes and teeth made shadow pale a bit.

"lets look at the next paper." sonic said.

they all look at the paper it was a letter written in fancy cursive rouge read it out loud.

**To: Mobius High School**

**From: Aira Aurora**

_Dear principle of Mobius High I wish that you can accept my daughter in you school when I'm go away for a while I don't know when I'll come back but it is personal . she is a hard-working girl who loves to learn something, my daughter will explain to you everything you need to know about her. were not from your world but I hope you'll understand, all the money she needs are in her position she'll live the mansion we bought twenty years ago. all the legal papers are formed that she is able to live alone in the house and the amount of servants she needs. Thank You_

_Sign_

_Aira Aurora Beloved Mother Of Jessica_

"wait, mother?" sonic said.

"then why isn't she written in the mother line?" blaze asks.

"not from your world?" Amy said.

"read the other paper rouge." shadow said.

she did this time this was a letter from jess.

**To: Vanilla The Rabbit**

**From: Jessica Aurora**

_Thank you for accepting me in your school I'll be looking forward to it. But I'll need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe never tell anyone it's very important that no body finds out or he will hurt those who know me. I hope you burn the paper of what happen. I'm different from everyone I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else it's best if I don't say. anyway thank you for having me in you school, see you in a week._

_sign_

_Jessica Aurora_

" O.K, things sure got interesting." knuckles said.

" she is a hedgehog but what is the other part of her?" silver ask.

"I think we need to have a talk with jess." sonic said.

"are you out of mind." shadow said.

"what?" sonic said.

"you know what she did to you, image what will she do to all of us once she finds out that we read her file." shadow said. " I don't think she won't hold back this time."

" so we just lie to her." sonic said.

"obviously, she lie to us first." shadow said.

they all just stood there think what to do trying to figure out what or who is she. those lines that puzzle them.

_not from your world._

_I'm different from everybody I am a hedgehog but I'm also something else._

_I need you to understand that you must keep my secrete safe._

_he will hurt those who know me._

who are jess? sonic thought.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wicca 101

_you really do feel terrible, don't you._

I was lying on my bed, tossing the emerald up and down, Poseidon talking to me in telepathy, can't get that argument out of my head. and to make things worse that question is still bugging me. it's my fault vanilla has to lie about me tearing her relationship with cream. a mother's love is strong nothing can't match it.

A tear rolled down my check thinking about vanilla makes me think about my mother no matter him many times I try to forget there is always something I want to tell her but I can't she's gone all because of him.

_she and her sister kept you safe from your father, their lives would be remembered Jessica._

_I know that it's just... that I'm all alone again. _[jess]

_they will be in your heart._

_please don't tell me " they will be in your heart" speech I already heard it. _[jess]

_I'm only speaking the truth._

_will your heart isn't covered in scars from all that childhood crap. _[jess]

_you still have some good memory's._

it's true my childhood had it's up's and down's, but the memory's that I have with my family still keeps me going even if I didn't live in a fairy tale like all other princess's but it's better than nothing, right?

"man, this sucks." I sign.

_they are going to find some answers from you._

it didn't take me long to figure it out that he's talking about sonic and everyone. knowing their auras they'll do nothing to get their answers. which makes things for me difficult since I'm the bloodsucker around here.

_I'll figure something out. _[jess]

Monday came and I'm sort of looking forward to it. that I'm now a member in the chorus class and one of my classes are going to teach herbal medicine, yes!

I went to inside the classroom and surprise, surprise sonic is there and to top it all off Cindy is there too along with her morons. all the desks are lab tables and taken there's not one seat for me except there's a chair with a black and red backpack but that's... shadow.

he was sitting at the last table, looking at the window not a care in the world, his uniform all black kind of like my, but knowing his aura he is one guy you don't want to mess with.

O.K, my options are, ether sit by him or sit on the ground, hmm. I thought.

he notice me giving me his usual glare look. normally that would scare the aura out of anyone, but once you get to know him or read his aura he's actually not such a bad guy.

"here."

he move his backpack so I can sit. I place my stuff beside the table and waited for the teacher. he was still looking out the window his aura bored. I look at his aura again there is a new pattern added to it this pattern is sealed meaning a secret.

I know it's not any of my business but I have to find out what it is, yeah, I know call me nosy. I read it he and sonic read my file.

WHY THOSE LITTLE BASTERDS! I thought.

O.K, this is going way to far. that was supposed to be vanilla's knowledge no body else. I want to be mad at then but it's hard trying to be mad at someone who was nice to you. the teacher came in.

Miss. Tulip was a thirty year old panda, wearing an orange blouse, a long white ruffle skirt that covered her feet, and her black hair was style like a bun that's covered in different types of flowers.

"morning class." she said. "today will be studying herbal medicine from an Modern paganism."

"can anyone tell me what is a modern paganism." she asks.

me and tails raised our hands. why I'm not surprise he knows the answer.

"will it looks like we have two people how know the answer." she said. "why don't you go first Miss. Aurora."

"it's a group of contemporary religious movement influenced by or claiming to be derived from the various historical pagan beliefs." I answered.

" very good." she said. " why don't you give us an example tails."

"there are different types of paganism." he said. " like Wicca its will know for it."

" will done." she said. "and today we will be studying Wicca medicine."

Wicca!? looks like my heritage is going to pay off.

" miss aurora." miss. tulip asks. " you happen to be Wiccan, right?"

everyone was looking at me. having the whole class attention was bugging Cindy. shadow was looking at me never suspecting I was a pagan.

"yes, I am." I answered.

" wonderful, why don't you teach us about herbal medicine." she said.

now this was bugging Cindy. me teaching a class giving then new knowledge about a lame cult. so I got up and went to the front of the desk that have different types of herbs.

"will, you really went all out on this one." I said to miss. tulip picking up a bundle of white sage.

she laughed. " why don't you tell us what are these herbs and what are they use for." she said and sit down to a near by chair.

"O.K." I said.

Cindy raise her hand.

"yes, Cindy." I sign.

" yeah, isn't Wicca witchcraft?" she smirk.

that irked me. there's nothing worse when someone thinks Wicca is a witchcraft cult.

"no, it's not." I answered. " Wicca is an neo-pagan with an emphasis on honoring nature and the earth.

cream raised her hand.

"what's an neo-pagan?" she asks.

" it's an umbrella term for various and diverse beliefs with many elements in common." I answered.

that had blaze attention.

"elements, like fire?" she asks.

" yes, fire is the third element of the seven elements." I answered. "the elements that are most common are air, water, fire, earth, spirit, light and darkness. the elements that complete the pentagram."

I grab the bundle of white sage.

"this is a special herb, white sage is use for healing and cleansing." I said running my fingers through the herb.

a squirrel freshman raise his hand.

" what's a pentagram?" he asks.

Miss. tulip rose.

" I can answer that John." she said. " the pentagram is that necklace Miss. Aurora is wearing."

it's true, my amulet is the pentagram symbol. I trace my finger on the bright silver.

"that's pretty cool." he said. "do you have some special skill with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. it was a cute question.

"actually I do have a special skill thanks to the elements." I said. " I can see auras."

that made everyone surprise and confuse. sonic raised his hand.

"what are auras?" he asks.

" auras are the true incense of your soul." I answered. " it gives out different shades of color telling me your emotions or life."

and secrets. I thought. but I didn't say it.

everyone is really interested with all of this maybe this would turn out great.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

answers

So far this day gone out fast and great. I got to teach a class about my pagan and Cindy and her morons haven't bothered me all day. but I still have to keep my guard up sonic will still find answers from me one way or another. but now I'm just enjoying my free period in the library reading Edgar Allen Poe's classic, The Raven.

now body is in here but me and the old librarian, an elderly snow-white owl, who look's like she's reading romance novel's... wow. so far everything was fine until a black hedgehog sit down in front of me.

I didn't look up not wanting to have a discussion with shadow. he had his arm cross and was leaning on the chair studying me with those blood-red eyes of his. kind of hard to ignore him even though I'm reading one of my favorite books. can't take this anymore so I talk to him.

"can I help you?" I asks.

"not really?" he said.

Are You Kidding Me!?

the guy was some mestory. not saying a nother word I just kept reading. he reach out to the three books that were next to me.

" William Shakespeare and a nother Edgar Allen Poe book." he said studying the material. "never thought you were a classic reader."

"I read anything that gets my interest." I said.

"what is you interest?" he ask.

O.K, he's not the type of guy who has an interest with someone he barley know's.

"why do you ask?" I said.

"is it a crime to ask you?" he said.

this is getting me no were.

"sorry, it's just you're not the type of person who has an interest with someone you barely know." I said.

"and how do you know what type of person am I?" he ask, glaring.

CRAP! I thought. and this is why I don't talk much.

"sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I apologize. even though I'm speaking the truth.

"do you really see auras?" he ask.

great, the no point in return.

"just a bit." I lied.

"explain." he said.

"will, I can see a speck of colors around someone." I said. "the only way I can see it whole I have to keep focusing around them."

which wasen't a lie it's true the way to see the whole aura is that you need to focus more around them to get all the spiritual presence. but I was born with the ability so I don't have a problem.

he nodded his.

"so you can only read emotions?" he ask.

"yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"because, I did a little research that aura can also tell you about someone's life and secrets." he said.

I just stared at him.

"tell me can you read are secrets?" he said.

he really wants me to answer his question. but that would be a mistake .

"why do you want to know shadow?" I ask.

"don't mess with me just answer the question." he added a tone.

"shh, no yelling." the librarian hissed.

"sorry." I apologized. "look, I have to go."

when I gathered my things he was in my way.

"would you please let me leave." I said.

"not until you answer me." he said. "come on."

he grab my arm again and haled me out of the library. his grip wasn't hard but he really can rush someone. we were now on the second upstairs hallway, nobody was here. he let go of my arm and waited for my answer.

"I'll ask you again." he said. "can you read secrets?"

this isn't good. I can't answer him I can't let anyone know how I am. I have only one option left. I have to knock him out.

when I was about to strike him someone yelled.

"Shadow!"

there came sonic rushing toward us.

Oh thank Goddess. I never though I'll be glad to see him.

"what do you want faker." shadow sigh.

" I been looking for you." he said but he had his eyes on me.

his aura is concerned.

"what are you doing with jess?" he said.

"finding are answers, what else." shadow said.

" that's not how we disscus this." sonic said.

" and what do you suppose we do?" shadow asks. " there's bodies of chaos who are suffering blood lost and turning into monsters she stop them, remember."

kind of hoping they forgot about that.

sonic stayed quite, looking at me with confuse. he sign.

"yeah, I remember." he said.

"now I'll ask you again." shadow said. "can you read secrets?"

I stood there. cant say a word.

Isis help me. I thought.

suddenly the windows were starting to rattle, the lights were flicking, and suddenly a huge blow of air was blowing like a hurricane at us.

_this is your chance Jessica, now go._

I ran to the windows and jump. focusing on my air element I be came one with the air, literally. as my body went back to normal I ran to a near by oak tree and hide.

_thank you Isis. _


End file.
